Systems have been provided for facilitating messaging communications among a plurality of users across client devices connected with a centralized messaging system. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional messaging systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, these deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are structured in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.